As is known, radiators of the mobile type have a plurality of feet or wheels which allow them to be supported and moved. The wheels are directly connected to the radiator by means of screw stays and wing nuts.
However, supports of the traditional type have to be assembled by the buyer of the radiator after sale, with the risk of the support being mounted incorrectly and, moreover, of losing one or more components to be mounted, in particular small sized components such as nut washers or the like.